


Pervert

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cumplay, Groping, Ken is tsun enough it could come across as dubcon but it's really not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Very Minor, handjob, he's just stubborn, is FAR too mild a term for what goes on xD, looooots of groping, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Shu get 'distracted' while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

Ken gasped as Shu yanked him into the bathroom. “Wa-Wait, don't-” Shu covered his mouth and pulled him farther in. “Mmf...” His cheeks burned hot as Shu's free hand squeezed his ass, and he spun away from the other. “Shu! People _come_ in here!” Their mall trip was getting horribly derailed, but Ken wasn't going to stoop to shagging in a public place. He wasn't.

“Oui, people _come_ in here,” Shu said with an entirely different emphasis on the word 'come'. Ken's face got redder still and he shoved Shu away. Shu took the shove easily and wound himself around Ken, one hand around Ken's waist and the other slipping down to cup Ken's crotch and oops when had he gotten hard? “Mon cher, I don't think you're as unhappy with this as you're pretending to be.” His voice was smug, dammit, and Ken struggled in his arms.

“F-Fuck off, you pervert,” he growled. There was a mirror right in front of him; he could see his own face and the pleasure that crossed it when Shu gave his crotch a squeeze. “Ngh...” He hated how easily his expression turned lewd—it ratted him out at the worst of times.

Hot breath next to his ear raised the hairs on the back of his neck. “Come on, mon cher, admit it already. Or I might just stand here and grope you until we are interrupted.” One arm was like an iron bar around Ken's middle, trapping his arms at his sides, and the other gave him another squeeze. This time the sound that escaped Ken was a soft whimper, and he knew he was beaten.

“J-Just not... so openly... bastard.”

With a satisfied chuckle Shu pulled Ken backward into one of the stalls. “Be a dear and shut that, would you?” Ken's hands were shaking, but he managed to get the lock to slide into place while one of Shu's hands ran up his chest. The other stroked Ken's inner thigh and both of Ken's hands shot out to the sides of the stall to ground himself. Sheer disbelief. He was actually doing this? He was actually doing this. “This is much better, mon cher...” Shu leaned forward to press a kiss to the nape of Ken's neck, causing a shudder to go through him. Ken's legs parted and he squirmed on Shu's lap.

“So... g-gross,” Ken breathed. He was glad he didn't have to look at Shu, glad the other couldn't see the expression on his face as Shu pinched a nipple. “Nnh!” Ken squirmed again, and this time he squirmed far enough back he felt the hardness of Shu's cock through his pants. “Get... Getting off on this, that's disgusting.”

Shu chuckled, hand sliding up to cup Ken through his pants. “You're not exactly soft yourself, mon amour.” His voice had that rough growl to it that Ken would never, ever admit to liking. “Does that mean you're disgusting, too?” Ken's hands balled into fists as his pants were undone, and then Shu's hand slid inside to trace along Ken's shaft and he breathed shallowly to keep from making a more embarrassing noise.

“No,” he said defensively. “I-I've just learned it easier to go along with your-mmh!” Shu squeezed his balls oh so gently, and when Ken continued his voice was higher and breathier. “Y-your sick ideas...” He squirmed more deliberately this time, rubbing himself back against Shu and he heard the other’s breath catch. Good, the sooner this ridiculous sidetrack was done, the sooner they could get back to shopping.

Shu’s hand slid inside his underwear and pulled Ken’s cock out to the open air, and Ken made a faint sound of protest. “My ‘sick ideas’ always pay out in the end, though. Don’t they, Ken?”

He wouldn’t dignify that with a response, wouldn’t react when he was stroked slowly, wouldn’t react when Shu pinched a nipple- “Ngah!” Okay, maybe he would. “Stop pl-playing around!” That infuriating chuckle against his neck filled him with the urge to elbow Shu and make him hurt, but Shu stroked his cock again and the violent impulse dissolved. Ken’s hands shook against the stall walls as Shu moved his hand torturously slow. “You’re such a…” A quiet moan interrupted what he was going to say. “Fuck…” The other kissed his neck again, sending a shiver straight down his spine. “Shu…” The single word was more a plea than anything, and a little huff of a laugh hit the back of Ken’s neck.

A squeak signaled the opening of the bathroom door, and they both froze. “ _Pull your legs up_ ,” Shu hissed in his ear as someone walked in, and Ken was quick to comply. He leaned back flush against Shu and put both his feet on Shu’s knees, one hand stuffing into his mouth to stifle his panting. His heart was suddenly going a million miles an hour. There was a stranger right outside and Shu’s hand was _still_ on his cock and moving slowly. Shu’s other hand came up to squeeze Ken’s thigh, sliding down toward his ass and Ken bit his hand hard to muffle the responding whimper. The taste of blood trickled into his senses.

The stranger went straight to the urinals, and in Ken’s rather distressed state the wait seemed to go on and _on_ as the warmth of Shu’s body soaked into his back and Shu continued his soft torture. This was depraved, it was disgusting, and Ken had quite possibly never been harder in his life. A bubble of precum welled up at his tip, and he hastily used his free hand to pull his shirt up. Last thing he needed was to walk out with a cumstained shirt.

After fucking forever, the other person turned to leave and Shu took that opportunity to switch to pumping Ken hard and fast and Ken’s back arched and he let out a loud gasp just as the stranger walked out the door.

“Shhhh, calmato,” Shu said with a giant smile Ken couldn’t see but he could sure hear. “Don’t be so noisy, mon amour.” His voice was a bare breath, but the danger was past for now. Ken groaned, vision going starry as Shu’s other hand came down to fondle his balls.

That wasn’t any level of fair at all. “I-If someone weren’t so fucking grabby,” Ken growled, squirming and fighting off his high. “I wouldn’t… ahhh…” Shu’s pace was unrelentingly fast, and Ken wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. “Shu,” he gasped. “Gonna…” The hand from his mouth - bloody from the force of his bite - he thrust backward to tangle in Shu’s hair. “Fuck!” One of Shu’s hands came up to cup over the head of Ken’s cock and Ken gave in and arched his back, cumming hard into Shu’s hand. “ _Shu_ …” The other caught every bit before his hand withdrew. Panting and weak, Ken was finally released. After a long moment’s recovery, he shakily got to his feet.

“Mmm…” Ken turned back to see Shu carefully licking white off his hands, looking up at Ken with half-lidded eyes.

“You _are_ a pervert,” Ken said softly, a little smile tugging at his mouth. He tucked his cock back into his pants, then climbed back onto Shu’s lap, this time facing the other. Ken scooted his hips down until he was rocking against Shu’s erection, and the other gave a moan. He kept cleaning his hands, though… Ken needed to distract him more. He took one of Shu’s wrists and pulled the messed hand to his own mouth and licked up a large smear of white, looking up through his lashes at Shu. The taste didn’t do much for him, but Shu’s breathing stuttered and his hips jerked so hard Ken thought he came.

“Mon amour,” Shu breathed. “ _Please_ …” His hips flexed, and Ken grinded down against him as he licked off the rest of the cum and held it in his mouth. Quickly grasping the offer, Shu kissed him greedily, deeply, a slick slide of tongue against tongue as Ken kept grinding and a full-body shudder went through Shu before he went slack.

Ken gave him one more soft kiss before sliding unsteadily off the other’s lap. “Th-There. Reward and punishment at the same time for being such an ass.” Shu looked up at him with hazy eyes, not understanding, and Ken’s smile grew. “We’re not done shopping, _mon amour_ , and we’re not leaving until we are.”

Red flooded Shu’s face as he looked down at his pants. “Ah…”

Ken’s smile turned triumphant as he unlocked the stall and slipped out. “I have to say, though, I’m glad that guy didn’t stop to wash his hands.” He went to the sink and turned on the water, but before he could wash the blood off his hand Shu grabbed his wrist. With a sigh he let Shu pull his hand up and lick off the blood. “Don’t you have something else to worry about?”

Shu shook his head and kept licking, and a little shiver went through Ken at the soft, wet pressure of the other’s tongue. “Mmm…” It was unfair how good Shu’s tongue felt. “I like it when you speak French,” Shu said huskily. “Even when you’re mocking me.”

Ken snorted, but his smile was soft and his free hand came up to pet Shu’s hair. “Such a pervert,” he murmured gently. Shu hummed in agreement and bent to kiss him again.

 

 


End file.
